Days of Ouran Rizuki High School
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Mitsuki, Takuto, Eichi, Meroko, Izumi are attending Ouran Rizuki High School. Everything is the same, Takuto and Eichi fight over Mitsuki...but everything changed after THEY transferred in...


**Regular Days of Ouran Rizaku High School**

Written by Chibi

Chapter 1: The Transfers Arrive

"Get away from her Eichi!" "You get away Takuto!" A brown hair girl with brown eyes sighed as two boys, one with blue eyes and brown hair who spoke first another with brown eyes and blonde hair who spoke second, were arguing over her head. Nearby a pink-hair girl tried to stifle a laugh that wanted to come out. The brown hair girl whirled over to see the pink-hair girl's face red from trying to keep it in.

"Just laugh Meroko…it doesn't really matter…" She sighed as she looked around her to see the usual crowd of students watch the argument. Meroko let out her laugh and then wiped away fake tears.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki, but it's really fun to watch these two argue with each other every day since they met each other." Meroko said cheerfully. Mitsuki shook her head.

"Immature." Mitsuki said. The two boys stopped their argument and looked at Mitsuki. They both heard her say it and immediately went over to Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki-san." (Eichi)

"I'm sorry for arguing yet again Mitsuki." (Takuto)

"Ta-chan, Ei-chan. Shut your bickering mouths." Another boy with blonde hair and icy cold brown eyes said leaning against the wall. Takuto flinched. Eichi smiled apologetically.

"Gomen nasai Izumi-kun." Eichi apologized in a very social way. Izumi stared at Eichi who stared back. A moment of silence occurred. Then suddenly someone jumped in through a window. Everyone stared at the "intruder" who took off his helmet (he was wearing some type of uniform suit with a helmet and a bag) It revealed a sapphire eyed blonde hair boy who smiled happily. Everyone stared in shock. WHO WITH THEIR RIGHT MIND COULD JUMP IN THROUGH A 5TH STORY WINDOW! Most of the guys rushed over to the window to see if he jumped off the roof or something. They only spotted a parachute bag in the parking lot. Meanwhile, all the girls were already in awe of him wooing him on how cute and hot he was. His suit had been taken off and he was wearing the school uniform. The boys' school uniform contained a white button down T-shirt complete with a tie that matched the owner's eyes and black jeans. Including a black briefcase. But that was for spring till summer. In the winter they were required to where a black jacket (brought from the school) which contained the crest of the school and black jeans complete with black shoes. The girls' uniform consisted of a white button down T-shirt complete with a girly tie that matched their eyes and a skirt that matched the top of the outfit. The shoes were supposed to be brown; required for spring till summer. In the winter they had to wear a black jacket (brought from the school) which contained the crest of the school and a longer skirt which had to be the color black with shoes that would not be affected by snow. But his eyes were attracted to a pink hair girl who wasn't paying attention to him. He walked over grandly (well in the girls point of view) to Meroko. The guys saw this display and edged to the far ends of the classroom. Meroko noticed the guy coming over smiling a million watt smile. Izumi's bored glare turn into a killing glare that meant BACK OFF. The guy merely smiled similar to Eichi's except in more like a predator way. He walked over to Meroko who was getting all floaty inside her including an inner battle with herself. He picked up her hand and kissed it after he said, "Hello Miss. I'm Linant Natsumya. Just transferred in today." Meroko had a blush coming on. Izumi wasn't a bit happy. He was radiating the dangerous cold Izumi mode. Everyone except Meroko and Linant were edging away as possible except Mitsuki who was to naïve to know what was going on. As Linant looked up to see Meroko's face, he saw it for one second before someone grabbed his collar. He met angry cold brown eyes which belong to Izumi. The room was filled with silence, even the teacher that came in apparently a bit taken back by seeing another pair of boys arguing over a girl. But this time it was more dangerous and frightening. He kept quiet praying they wouldn't fight. He forgot that another student was standing next to him who just transferred in that was the brother of Linant. He was younger by 1 month. He had spiky brown hair and sapphire eyes that shined like stars. He looked at the fight and sighed. His brother was a flirt. But when he came serious on a girl, he would fight for that cause. He walked over to the "fight" that didn't happen yet. Both Linant and Izumi looked at him as if to say get out of this kid. Linant's brother said nothing instead punched Linant in the stomach which made him black out.

"Sorry, my brother's always like this in a new school. I apologize for him. If there was any damage he inflicted I will pay for it." He said calmly as dragged his brother out of the room, but on the way he passed by Mitsuki whose eyes was shining for no apparent reason. He smiled which made her feel bubbly. Of course, that did not go unnoticed by two boys that were fighting before. They glared daggers at him which he did not notice. The teacher gave him a grateful look which he nodded to and left the room. All the girls sighed. Either thinking about Linant or his brother. The guys sulked around apparently mad that the girls were going to be like this for a long time.

_Just as class was about to start…_  
The door opened revealing Linant sulking with his brother standing next to him. Linant grudgingly walked over to the front with his brother smiling. Mitsuki sighed apparently earning the attention of Takuto and Eichi. The teacher told the whole class that they were transfers from England and apparently their parents were born here. He gestured for the two to introduce themselves. Linant turned around and wrote his name on the board.

"Hello everyone, I'm Linant Natsumya. Our family (gesturing to him and his brother) moved here for some big event. So we will be staying here for a while. I'm 17 years old, I love eating strawberry cake, including looking at cute gir----" Linant said but was unable to continue since his brother hit him with his leg on the face. Everyone gasped…well all the girls including Meroko. The guys just scoffed which included Izumi.

"Gomen nasai minna. Sometimes I have to keep my brother under control. Even though he's older than me I was told to keep watch over him. My name is Diaz Natsumya. I'm 17 years old. I like studying astronomy, anything of interest that would improve my mind. I know how to cook any desserts so if you need help just ask me. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm in Kung Fu which is why you saw what I did. If I wasn't I would have smacked him with a textbook." Diaz finished. Linant cursed holding his cheek and jumped towards his brother from the air with his foot ready to hit Diaz. Diaz sighed and calmly moved out of the way making Linant crash into the floor. As the girls were about to get up to check on Linant or talk to Diaz the teacher yelled, "GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS MINNA!" He was "forced" to change his order to, "You may all have today as a time to know our new transfers," because ahem most of the girls glared at him with dangerous killing looks which freaked him out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ehehehe…what do you think?


End file.
